


Downtime in Goodneighbor

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Friendship, Hanging Out, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: After everything is all said and done in the Commonwealth, Lia and friends take a breather at the Third Rail.





	Downtime in Goodneighbor

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 9:Hanging out with friends
> 
> \-----
> 
> So, this technically takes place AFTER the events of "Caught up in a dream", but there aren't too many spoilery things in here. Mainly some relationships, but that's about it. :P No parts of the plot or the endgame is revealed at all, so it's pretty safe, I promise!

The sounds of Magnolia’s sweet voice drifted through the Third Rail, and I leaned back against my metal detective as my fourth beer started to buzz through me. I was just drunk enough to really _enjoy_ the atmosphere for once, and though I was a long way off from being sloppy, it was the most inebriated I’d been since my time in the Dugout with Nick, when he’d treated me to a night out on the town. I don’t think he minded how I leaned against him, and he even looped an arm around my waist just to help keep me steady.

 

This was one of those rare times where we could all sit down and relax, none of us were needed anywhere, everything could just sit where they were for the night while we all let our hair down. Nate - decked out in both his Vaultsuit and his Director’s coat - sat in the corner, trading shots of whiskey with Hancock, Preston, and Cait. The latter two had surprised me a bit, but as opposite as they seemed, they had done a lot of good for each other. Cait still drank now and then, but she’d been off chems for a while now, and Preston had even gotten her to care about more than just herself. And likewise, she’d shown Preston how to live just a little, loosen up and not be so serious all the time. There were times for that, of course, but it didn’t have to be _all_ the time.

 

Similarly, Curie had been good at smoothing out some of RJ’s rough edges. I spotted them hanging out with RJ’s old friend, Charley, and Charley’s new squeeze, Danse. It was an odd combination all around, to be sure, but somehow they all made it work. Charley had been involved with the Gunners with RJ, around the same time, and likewise they’d parted ways with the Gunners simultaneously. So, she knew what it was like being around a military-esque organisation, but she was wasteland through and through, and if anyone could help Danse adjust, it was her. She’d done wonders for the former Brotherhood member already, if his body language counted for anything. Normally, when we visited Goodneighbor, he remained uptight and serious, stiff and unsociable. Right now, however, he was relaxed, his hand around Charley’s waist as she lounged in his lap, her small frame contrasted with his bulky body. RJ and Curie were a lot slower in their relationship, but it was adorable watching it unfold all the same.

 

Deacon, as usual, held back, preferring corners and shadows as opposed to being in the middle of things, but I lifted my glass of beer in salute and he did the same. Honestly, as anti-social as Deacon could be, I was surprised he was here at all. But I was glad. As shady as he was, he was always a loyal friend to me, and that counted for something big in my book.

 

Similarly, Ruby and Charon were also there, Ruby a whole lot more exuberant in her celebrations than Charon was. Did he even drink at all? I couldn’t recall if he had. He seemed much more keen on keeping on eye on Ruby, following and mirroring her every move. It seemed with age, Ruby had gotten a little wilder. Not all out, but still, much more than her reserved younger self that I had torn through the Capitol with in game. One thing hadn’t changed, however, and that was how close she was with Charon. I had off-handedly wondered if they had ended up getting together or not, as in game it wasn’t really possible, but I had somehow felt that vibe between them. It seemed that vibe or whatever it was had been true, and whether it was the passage of time or just Ruby’s inability to give a fuck when it came to people she loved, she was not shy about public displays of affection. Charon seemed … well, indifferent about whether she was physical with him in public or not. At times, he actually seemed a bit exasperated. But he gave in to her whims and kept her close, kissing her back, and even running his fingers through her hair.

 

As I finished my bottle, I shouted, “Charlie! Another, please!”

 

I could practically feel the rumble in Nick’s chest as he asked, “Don’t think you’ve had enough?”

 

Chuckling, I leaned my head back to look him in the eyes. “One for the road won’t hurt.”

 

“For the road? You planning on leaving soon?”

 

I shrugged. “Soon-ish.”

 

Backing up, I pressed the small of my back against where I knew he was half-hard already, eliciting a chuckle and a shake of the head from the synth. “You are terrible.”

 

“Guess you’ll have to punish me for it, then,” I shot back, a sparkle in my eye as I slowly licked my lip and then sucked it between my teeth.

 

His eyes darkened, growing hooded. “Keep it up, you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

 

“I’m counting on it.”

 

Despite the motivation, though, I still hung out and leisurely finished my beer, laughing and talking with my friends and just generally hanging out and having fun and letting loose for once. We wouldn’t get many chances to do so, so when we did, we had to make it count. And what better way than to head to Goodneighbor, really? Hancock was definitely not opposed to the party, and with each visit we made, I got to know the Mayor just a little bit more. He was just as wild and crazy as he seemed to be in game, but he also had a cool, level-headed side that was required for his position. He was a common, everyday kind of man, but he had the smarts to look at the big picture and make sure that his people were taken care of. He had a lot of heart hidden beneath that rough exterior. Maybe that was why I was usually so drawn to him in game. He’d been the first I’d romanced, since the mod for Nick wasn’t available, and I hadn't regretted a second of it. Hell, if Nick didn’t exist, maybe I would have gone after Hancock. Who knew. It was a non-question these days anyway, and I was happy to count him amoung my friends. After all, a stable Commonwealth meant a stable Goodneighbor, and John was exceedingly happy that caravan routes were more safe than ever thanks to the efforts I’d supported and championed since my arrival.

 

But, as with all good things, it eventually came to an end and started winding down in the wee hours of the morning. Nate had to return to the Institute, and one by one - or, rather, couple by couple - people started to file out of the Third Rail. We weren’t the first, but we certainly weren’t the last as we waved to Charley and Danse and Hancock in one corner, Nick tipping his hat to RJ and Curie who occupied a table as we walked up the stairs and out into the night air.

 

I stood there for a moment, inhaling the dark, smiling as I looked up at the stars. All in all, a successful little party, no doubt about that. And with the way that Nick’s arm curled around me, I knew he intended on continuing our fun in more private quarters.


End file.
